winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren
Mother: ' |pup = Pup |adult = River, Siren, Violet |past = Pup, Lone Wolf, Follower |current = None |status = Deceased }}Siren is a pretty gray-and-brown female wolf with white markings on her muzzle and chest and soft brown eyes. Personality Siren is clever and highly manipulative. She is able to seduce everyone in her path and takes great pleasure in doing so. She especially beguiles male wolves into putting their guard down with her smooth talking and innocent appearance. Backstory and Facts * She's the most rebellious and independently thinking out of the bunch. The others are cowardly or naive or both, whereas Siren could actually pose somewhat of a threat to Belladonna. * Her character is based off of the Femme Fatale archetype. * She uses the name Violet while seducing Boulder in order to get information on the Briar-Forest Pack. * She is murdered by Boulder for getting Willow killed. Quotes :Her cold orange eyes fell onto Siren, a gray and brown she-wolf with soft, alluring features. "Siren. I've got a task for you." She said. "Go seduce one of those dog-brained males and find out more information about their pack." :"I can /absolutely/ do that." Siren purred, grinning. "I'll spy for a bit to see who to choose." ― Siren's talent :"You could always join our Pack." Boulder said. "It's really nice there." :Siren shook her head. "I think your company will be enough. Can you meet me here again tomorrow?" She gazed at him, fluttering her eyes innocently. "I already feel like we've got such a connection. I feel like I've known you my whole life." :"I feel that way, too!" Boulder nodded. "I'll meet you, yeah. What time?" :"Just before sunset would be good, I think." Siren said, tickling his nose with her tail. "We can watch the sun while it sets, then. By the way, can I get your name?" :"I'm Boulder. You are?" Boulder blinked at the pretty she-wolf. :Siren smiled sweetly. "My name is Violet. See you soon, Boulder." ― Siren manipulates Boulder :"Great. Maybe they'll even try to get me to join their Pack. According to Boulder, they accept pretty much any old wolf that wanders into their territory." Siren nibbled at her claws. "That's probably why they got to be so big. But they're also weak and disorganized. I think I ought to fabricate some sob story to win their sympathy, too." ― Siren's opinion on the Briar-Forest Pack :Boulder reached away, his eyes narrowing. "Don't lie, Siren. If you loved me, you wouldn't have used me to spy for Belladonna." He spat. "Don't you dare say Willow's name." :"I-I don't understand." Siren said, glancing at Boulder warily. "Well, thanks for rescuing me... I think I'll be leaving now." :Boulder sprung at Siren, easily bowling her over and pinning her to the ground. "If it weren't for you, Willow would still be alive!" :"Boulder, stop, please!" Siren gasped, squirming under his weight. "Y-You're hurting me! Don't do this; I love you!" :Boulder made a disgusted face. "You don't love anyone. You only care about yourself." He sunk his teeth into her throat. He heard Siren wail as his fangs pierced her flesh. "You brought this on yourself." ― Siren is killed by Boulder Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Aspen Creek Pack Members Category:Followers Category:Deceased Category:The Outlands Loners